The present invention relates to antibacterial agents of the carbapenem class, in which the 2-position sidechain is characterized by a phenyl moiety, optionally substituted, to which is attached, usually through an alkyl bridge, a nitrogen-containing heteroaryl group, with attachment being only through a carbon atom of the heteroaryl group, as described in more detail further below.
Thienamycin was an early carbapenem antibacterial agent having a broad spectrum; it has the following formula: ##STR2## Later, N-formimidoyl thienamycin was discovered; it has the formula: ##STR3##
The 2-(heteroarylalkyl)phenyl carbapenems of the present invention have an antibacterial potency equal to or greater than, in most cases, that of either thienamycin or N-formimidoyl thienamycin. The compounds of the present invention are also more resistant than thienamycin or N-formimidoyl thienamycin to degradation by the dehydropeptidase enzyme DHP-I, thus permitting greater therapeutic application of the compounds.
More recently, carbapenem antibacterial agents have been described which have a 2-substituent which is an aryl moiety optionally substituted by, e.g., aminomethyl and substituted aminomethyl. These agents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,257 and 4,260,627 and have the formula: ##STR4##
However, these compounds belong to a different class from those of the present invention and are distinguished by different physiological properties.
There is also described in EP-A-0 277 743 a particular class of carbapenems of the formula: ##STR5## but the disclosure thereof is very limited and none of those compounds suggest the compounds of the present invention.